We proposeto establisha CDC-fundedEpi-Centerfor Preventionof Healthcare-associatedInfection l]edtheI__nte..____ouCnetnaitner of Excellencefor InfectionPreventionStrategies (INTERCEPT). The oJerarching objectiveof the Center is toconductresearchand lead programsthat reducethe burdenof healthcare-relatedinfectionsandothertypesof adverseevents.The Center's underlyingtheme is the transformationof the practiceof infectioncontroland healthcareepidemiologythrougheffectiveuse of health informationtechnology.Our premiseisthatreal-timesurveillanceand computerizeddecisionsupport,when implementedv.,ithina framework of systemchange,candriveimprovedpreventionand management of healthcare-relatedinfections. The Centerbdngs togethernotablestrengths ininfectioncontrol,patient safety, medicalinformatics,qualityimprovement,infectiousdisease epidemiology,behavioral sciences,and _ublichealth.The healthcareand academicinstitutionsthatcomprisethe Center are internationally "ecognizedfortheir leadershipintheseareas. Projectswhichhave beendevelopedto bridge distinctclinical :ntitiesv,il]demonstratethe generalizabilityof the evaluatedstrategies,notjust withinUtah, but across other leographicregions. One major researchfocusof theCenteris the problemof antimicrobialresistance. mother priorityis surveillanceandpreventionof infectiousandnon-infectiousadverse events associated v,_,thmedical devices. Two categoriesof projectsare describedin thisproposal,"multi-facilityresearch"and "multi-facilitycollaboration'. Multi-facilityresearchprojectsare fully developed studiesdesigned toevaluate an interventionstrategyor validatea surveillancemethod.Multi-facilitycollaborationsare inter-institutional p,'ojectsaimed todismantlethe barriersthatinhibitsharingof knowledge,data,and toolsacross healthcare systemsand behveenhealthcaresystemsandgovernmentalagencies. Our target audienceincludesinfectioncontrolpractitioners,healthcareepidemiologists,clinicians, u.timate aim is toserve as a powerfulinstrumentof changetowardsafer, more efficient,and effective de!iveryof care. Substantiallyimprovedpatientoutcomesthroughpreventionof healthcare-associated pinufebclictiohnesaltnhdpoetrhseorntnyeple,shosfpaidtavleardsemienviestnrtastiosras,arnedachaiebflefingaonalc.ialofficers of healthcareinstitutions.Our P-_OF, J.'_,'G_.ESITE(S) (ergm-gzation.city,state) University of Utah, Salt Lake City, UT IHC, Salt Lake City, UT PI-'LS3_8 (Re:,. 0_,'04) Page 2 Form Page 2 Ff.'_d.F..aI,!_vesSga'.or_ro<jramDirector (Last, _rst, Middle): Samore, Matthew H. KEY PERSOt_ttEL. See i.'_s'.'l.'ct_cns.Use [unreadable]onb'nuab'onpages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. S_ v/.'.hPf."_pal Inves'_a;or. Ust all other key personnel in alphabetica_order, last name first. i t_z._.,e eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Matthev=Samore University of Utah Principal Investigator Burke, John IHC Co-Investigator D;ews, Frank University of Utah Co-Investigator Evans, R. Scott IHC Co-PrincipalInvestigator Gesteland, Per University of Utah Co-Investigator Gundlapalli, Adi University of Utah Co-Investigator Harbarth, Stephan University Hospitals of Geneva Consultant Jackson, Brian University of Utah Co-Investigator James, Brent IHC Consultant Mayer, Jeanmarie University of Utah Co-Investigator Nebeker, Jonathan University of Utah Co-Investigator Pavia, Andy University of Utah Co-Investigator OTHER SIG,'CFiCA.%rTCO:GRIBUTORS _;z,'_e Organiza_Jon Role on Project Church, Nancy Providence Health System Consultant English,Woody ProviclenceHealth System Consultant Phansalkar, Amit University of Utah Statistician Sauer, Brian University of Utah Post Doc South, Brett University of Utah Data Manager Stoddard, Gregory University of Utah Statistician V_fth;,er,Cart University of Utah Consultant Wuthrich-Reggio, Amyanne University of Utah Research Coordinator Human Embryonic Stem Cells [] r;o [] Yes If the proposedpro_ectJ_.yo_yehsumanembryonicstem cells,list below the registrationnumberof the specificcell line(s)fromthe followinglist: ht_://s',em_l!s nih.oovheoistrylindex.aso. Use conEnuationpages as needed. If a s.-'e_-%_ :[.cJe__."--c.t'-ere:ere,'z:eda,t t.h_s:lb'nei.ncludea sta',ementhatonefromtheRegistrywillbeused. CeTlUne Dis-.losure Permission Statement. .Applicableto SBIR/Fd_'ROnly. See SBIPJSTTRinstructions. [] Yes [] No .Fq.l,l PH$ 3_ (Re.,. 0_ ,'04) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Numbetrhefo/lowingpagesconsecutivetlhyroughout theapplicationD.onotusesuffixesuchas4a,4b. Pf=-_pP..!Inves_a'.c,'fPr'c<3"amDirector (Last, First. MiddIe): Samore, Matthew H. F_cYFEP_O;;:,'SL See ins',,"L_,_ons.Use continuationpages as needed to provide the required information in the format sho_,a'b_elow. S_._',v,_ Pf.'-_p,al Irr,'es'_ga:=r.Ust all o',herkeypersonnel in alphabetical order, last name first. t;aT,e eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Pombo, David IHC Co-Investigator Price, Connie University of Colorado Co-Investigator Rubin, Michael University of Utah Co-Investigator Said, Qayyim University of Utah Co-Investigator Waitzman, Norm University of Utah Co-Investigator Wallace, Jane IHC Co-Investigator PHS 3_=._25_3(Re','. 0__.'C4) Page 4 Continuation Format Page PS.'._II,",';es_cja'.c,,,':"ProG,D"airmector (Last, First, Middle): Samore, Matthew H. Tt',e r,arne cf _,,ep._,nc_a[investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed pageand each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page .................................................................................................................................................. 1 Description,